Mariposa Nocturna
by Brisa Black
Summary: –Tampoco me acordare de ti, ¿cierto?...//-He sido el que más daño te ha causado.- besó su cabello,y le miró comprensivo.–Soy el primero que desapareceré de tú mente. // KxY// One-shot//


_Mi primer fanfiction de esta serie, hace poco tiempo entre en el mundillo de vampire knight y que puedo decir lo amé. Especialmente a Kaname-sama que es lejos el personaje que más me gusta en todos los sentidos ^////^ Volviendo al fic, y lejos de mis desvaríos psicópatas -.-U les cuento que según la aceptación del fic puede que le haga una continuación, ya tengo la idea en la mente así bueno veamos ¿qué tal le va?_

* * *

**Mariposas Nocturnas.**

_By: Brisa Black_

* * *

-¡Kaname onīsan! – llamó asustada. No reconocía en qué lugar estaba, y no le resultaba ni remotamente familiar. Se había despertado sola, en una amplia habitación decorada lujosamente, no coincidiendo con su último recuerdo era el vagón del tren en el cual viajaba con Kaname, Kain y Aidou. Las serenas voces masculinas fueron su último atisbo de consciencia antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su hermano.

Tenía la certeza de que era de noche, era extraño que tuviera tan segura de ello cuando no había ninguna ventana por la cual enterarse de ese detalle. Su mente evocó una lejana memoria y pudo recordar haber escuchado mencionar a su hermano la sensibilidad de los vampiros para con la luna, cuando aún era una niña…

_Sentados en un amplio sofá blanco, los hermanos Kuran observan tranquilamente un enorme libro de fotografías. No tenía descripción ni ningún tipo de leyenda, solo salía la imagen y en el extremo inferior los nombres tanto de la imagen como la del autor._

_Yuuki abrió los ojos encantada al observar el primer plano de la luna, reflejándose difusamente en las aguas transparentes del mar. Cuidadosa, acercó su mano hacía el astro y la acarició con la puntas de los dedos. Kaname la miró con ternura, y espero que hablara. _

_-"Onïsan, ¿cómo sabemos cuando ella aparece?" – recorría el contorno interesada._

_-"Solo lo sentimos, aquí." – apuntó su corazón._

_-"En el corazón…" – repitió sorprendida, y con la curiosidad a flor de piel. – "Aquí." – puso la mano sobre la de él. _

–"_Así es. No importa que no tengas un reloj o una ventana que dé fe de ello." – sonrió gentilmente, y la sentó en su regazo. –"Siempre sabrás cuando este nuestra lumbrera en el cielo". _

_-"Eso me hace muy feliz onīsan." – lo abrazó maravillada. –"Ella me gusta mucho. Me alegra saber que la sentiré cuando este en cielo."_

Se detuvo con una extraña sensación de anheló. Sobrecogida, se afirmó en la muralla respirando con dificultad. Poco a poco su mente iban volviendo los recuerdos, día a día era bombardeada con imágenes de ella, sus padres y mayormente las vivencias con Kaname. Su relación había sido muy cercana, y el cariño que él le profesaba era aún más grande del que en un principio siquiera se atrevio a imaginar.

Cada nueva memoria dejaba constancia de eso. Y más aún, cada nueva vivencia cimentaba aún más fuerte esa convicción.

-Kaname- senpai… - apretó los ojos y tomó su cabeza con algo parecida a la desesperación. Se sentía dividida, ambas partes de ella misma estaban luchando en su interior. El vampiro luchaba por devorar a la humana, y la humana luchaba por sobrevivir al vampiro.

Estaba confundida, no sabía que sentir o que pensar.

Las dos _Yuukis _anteponías sus visiones de la vida – prioridades y prejuicios – desequilibrando su mente e introduciéndola en un túnel de desesperación. ¿Qué hacer para aclararse? Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía seguir de esa forma. No quería lastimarse más, ni lastimarlo más él.

Una suave melodía la arrastro al pasado nuevamente, siendo zambullida en una nueva vivencia…

_Iba por el pasillo, hacía solo unos momentos estaba en su habitación buscando a su lindo Aki, cuando escuchó una canción que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca, llegó hasta sus oídos distrayéndola de su objetivo. _

_Caminó por el largo corredor dejándose guiar por las notas musicales. Prontamente se encontró en su destino y sonrió ilusionada. Provenía del cuarto de su onïsan, había vuelto por fin. __Dio un par de ligeros saltos y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero antes que lo hiciera está ya estaba abierta por él, recibiendola con una mirada gentil y una sonrisa amorosa. –Yuuki, te esperaba._

_-Kaname onïsan ha vuelto, Yuuki está muy feliz. – corrió hacía él, y lo abrazó con fuerza mirándolo hacia arriba. _

_-También estoy muy feliz de estar con Yuuki nuevamente. – la dejó entrar, pero sin que ella le soltara. – Te extrañe mucho. – le acarició la cabeza._

_Le gustaba la habitación de su hermano, olía muy bien. Siempre había adorado su aroma, tenía algo que le brindaba una seguridad tan agradable. Por unos instantes solo se llenó de esa fragancia a sándalo. Pero retomando rápidamente su habitual carácter inquieto y familiarizada con ese lugar corrió hacía el objeto del cual provenía el sonido. _

_Parada en las puntas de los pies, observó con detención el extraño instrumento musical que se tocaba solo. Frunció el ceño preguntándose como encerraba la música ahí dentro, totalmente ajena a la mirada divertida que le era dirigida._

_-Onïsan, ¿esto qué es? _

_Se acercó hasta que dar junto a ella. – Esto es un tocadiscos. – sobre otra mesa tenía varios objetos redondos, tomó uno de ellos y se lo enseñó. – esto es un disco, y moviendo esta ajuga. – señaló. – se deja sobre este disco negro. – se dispuso a cambiarlo, para mostrarle como era._

_-No. – cortó, con una sonrisa. – A Yuuki le gusta esa canción._

_-Como Yuuki quiera se hará entonces. – inclinó amablemente la cabeza. _

_Alegre se alejó del aparato y giró sobre sí misma. – Hermano, ¿cómo se llama está canción?_

_-Sonata Claro de luna. – se cruzó de brazos y la contempló. – Me alegra que te gustara, también es una de mis favoritas._

_-También será una de las favoritas de Yuuki. – dio otro giró sobre sí misma, pero sin querer se enredó con sus pies y perdió el equilibrio. Que recupero cuando una mano cálida la sostuvo, estabilizándola. – Onïsan…- susurró agradecida. – Arigato._

_-De nada, linda Yuuki. – con cuidado la sujeto de una mano y la hizo girar. – ¿Querrías bailar conmigo?_

_-Sí. Yuuki si quiere bailar con su onïsan. – una brillante mirada ilusionada le sonrió y el solo se dejó en volver por ella. Le tomó su otra mano y la meció al suave ritmo de la música, haciéndola girar de cuando en cuando, sacando ligeras risitas._

Abrió los ojos y enfocó en la realidad. Estaba en el mismo pasillo solitario y desconocido, sin la menor idea de dónde estaban los demás. Avanzó algunos metros insegura, y fue cuando lo oyó.

-Esa melodía… - afinó el oído. –…la conozco.

Con el alivió recorriéndole el cuerpo, uso las notas musicales como guía. Dio una vuelta en una intersección y se encontró frente a unas escaleras. Cuidadosa las subió, quedando fuera de una enorme puerta de roble. Sigilosa puso su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró. Movió la puerta suavemente, dando paso a un enorme salón con grandes ventanales, parcialmente cubiertos por delicadas cortinas de terciopelo. El lugar estaba en penumbras, iluminado débilmente por unos traviesos rayos de luna. Se adentró sorprendida, y pudo ver en el otro extremo un piano negro de cola siendo manipulado diestramente por Kaname.

Era una imagen idílica, de perfección y belleza. Su corazón se encogió al verlo zambullido en la música, mientras sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas. Se escuchaba como una caricia delicada, decir que el tocaba el piano era una descripción vulgar; un vil acercamiento a lo que él hacía. Acariciaba las teclas, con una maestría y pasión tan intensa que sentía ganas de llorar. Sin darse cuenta los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras apretaba las manos emocionada. Apretó los parpados dejándose envolver, perdiéndose en ellas, alejándose ligeramente de la realidad.

-Te esperaba…- fue el bajo susurró que llegó a sus oídos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, acelerándole la respiración. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la calma mirada castaña.

-Onïsan...tú… ¿cómo…la música…? – cuestionó nerviosa, sin ser capaz de retirar la mirada de él.

Le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. – Un pequeño truco purasangre. – ladeó la cabeza. – Nuestros poderes no son solo para destruir mi dulce Yuuki, también podemos hacer cosas hermosas.

-Kaname- senpai. – bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Él sabía sus temores hacía su naturaleza, el recelo y el muy disimulado rechazo que su lado humano le profesaba a su nueva naturaleza vampírica.

-No te avergüences. – con cuidado tomó su mentón y lo levantó, buscando su mirada. – Comprendo tus temores y no me ofenden, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran. – acarició su mejilla. – Nunca olvides que eres libre Yuuki, y solo debes hacer aquello que te haga feliz.

-Yuuki quiere mucho a su onïsan. – murmuró con los ojos cristalizados. – Y ella desea con todas sus fuerzas protegerlo. – sujetó la mano contra su mejilla.

-No sabes cuan feliz me siento de tenerte conmigo nuevamente. – posó su otra mano en la mejilla libre y afirmó suavemente su frente con la de ella. – Pero mi prioridad ante todo es la felicidad de Yuuki, - besó su cabello. – por eso te daré a elegir entre tus mitades…si deseas, puedo devolverte tú antigua vida, junto a Cross-sama y, Zero – al nombrar al ex humano un ligera sombra opacó su mirada. –… y por supuesto sin ningún recuerdo doloroso. Sin nada que atormente a mi linda Yuuki, para que puedas sonreír siempre…

Jugueteó con unas hebras de su cabello, y continuó. – Y por otro lado puedes quedarte, como un vampiro, viviendo penumbras conmigo… - mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta no llegó a sus ojos.

- Kaname onïsan. – dijo sorprendida. Le estaba ofreciendo sellarla nuevamente, y devolverle su vida humana de antes. Sin pesadillas, sangre, muerte, miedo y recuerdos. Le ofrecía una vida sin él. – Tampoco me acordare de ti, ¿cierto?

-He sido el que más daño te ha causado… - besó su cabello, y le miró comprensivo. – Soy el primero que desapareceré de tú mente.

Lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperada. – No. No…no quiero. – No deseaba una vida sin él. ¿Cómo olvidarlo después de todo? Era su comienzo y sería su final. Amaba su existencia humana y siempre una parte de ella sufriría por Zero, pero ¿alejarse de él? ¿Compensaría un dolor por otro? No creía que fuera así. Lo que sentía por él iba más allá del sufrimiento, y el tiempo. Más lejos que la vida y la propia muerte. – No quiero olvidarte. No te quiero fuera de mi mente, y menos aún de mi vida. – lo abrazó posesiva.

-Yuuki nosotros los purasangre estamos condenados.- cerró los ojos con dolor. – Odio pensar que por mi culpa te estoy llevando a una existencia miserable y en tinieblas.

La música cesó de sonar.

-No Kaname, si me privaras de ti mi vida sería verdaderamente miserable. – aspiró su aroma a sándalo, suave y varonil. – ¿Sabes?, fuiste mi comienzo, como papá fue el comienzo de mamá. – alzó la mirada hacía él. – Dijiste que seriamos como ellos cuando creciéramos, ¿recuerdas? Y ellos fueron muy dichosos, ¿por qué nosotros no podríamos serlo?

-Yuuki. – una mezcla de sentimientos lo embargó. –… ¿estás segura que quieres intentarlo y estar conmigo? – una inseguridad se posó en sus pupilas. – Aún consiente que el dolor marca nuestros destinos.

-Sí. – declaró resuelta. – Quiero quedarme siempre contigo… - delineó sus labios. – …Anata.

Una sonrisa agradecida iluminó hasta sus ojos, y sorpresivamente la elevó en volandas girando. Ella se aferró a su cuello con una expresión similar, sintiéndose por primera vez en días en armonía. Él se detuvo y besó su cuello, en una caricia que sintió como un aleteo de mariposa; para nuevamente dejarla en el suelo. Se quedándose aferrados por unos instantes que fueron eternos y efímeros a la vez.

Les faltaría vida para quererse, siempre había sido así, siempre sería de esa forma.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, dulce Yuuki? – susurró en su oído, otra descarga de corriente la recorrió.

Asintió suavemente, con cuidado descansó su fuerte mano en la cintura de la joven, mientras que con la otra sujetó la mano libre. Por instinto la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, sacándole un sonrojo a chica. Nuevamente Claro de luna fue interpretada por un invisible músico, llenando la estancia. Yuuki afirmó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Kaname, mientras se mecían al son del piano.

– Como aquella vez…- susurró rememorando nuevamente la imagen que la había inundado en el pasillo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – bajó su mirada encantadora.

-Hace unos momentos en el pasillo. – declaró con los ojos cerrados. – Sonata claro de luna, siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas. Ahora sé el porqué. – sonrió, cuidadosa soltó su mano del agarre y la pasó por el cuello de él, aferrándose a su nuca. Ahora con ambas manos libres, el muchacho, envolvió la estrecha cintura de su compañera, elevándola del suelo, dejándola a su altura.

Se miraron a los ojos, y ella acarició sus mejillas enmarcando su rostro. Insegura, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, ella titubeó unos momentos, mientras Kaname aguardaba expectante. Pero antes que pudiese pensar el cortó tramó fue completado juntando sus labios. Primero fue un roce suave, delicado, que rosaba en la ingenua inocencia. Ambas bocas se movieron al mismo son y sin querer este se intensificó volviéndose más exigente, abrasador, entregado.

Conforme más se alargaba el que partió por un simple rose inexperto, se fue perfeccionando, tornándose más arrojados el uno con el otro.

Cuando Kaname se dio cuenta hacía donde se dirigiría todo, bajó a Yuuki y se apartó ligeramente con la respiración entrecortada. Ella, con unos grados más en la sangre le miró interrogante, entre avergonzada y frustrada. Él apartó unos mechones rebeldes y acarició su mejilla. – Tenemos toda la eternidad para amarnos, koibito. No hay razón para apresurarse…

Se sonrojó, comprendiendo a que se refería. – Hai. – pero no se amedrentó y contestó segura. – Tú me guiaras.

-Aprenderemos juntos. – y la besó nuevamente sellando esa promesa.

Y ahora en los brazos de Kuran Kaname, al fin se dio cuenta a qué lugar pertenecía y que era lo que siempre había deseado. Aún antes de ser siquiera consciente de ello. Porque lo que más deseaba era pasar el resto de su inmortal vida con él. Transfomándose de esta forma en el puente que unía sus dos existencias, que apaciguaría su corazón dividido hasta que se fundieran y se completara en su metamorfosis que la volvería definitivamente una mariposa nocturna.

* * *

_Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no cuesta nada opinar =) aunque sean tomatazos porque lo encontraron horrendo, los comentarios ayudan un montón a nosotros los novatos para mejorar._

_¡Eso, millones de abrazos para todos y nos veremos pronto!_

_Saludos._

* * *

_**Brisa Black.-**_


End file.
